Thieving God Idol
Thieving God Idol ("Idol of Thieving God"), is an ancient magical idol that resembled a six arm beast that housed a demon like monster. It appeared in the Mirage Comics Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the 2003 TV series in the episode All Hallows Thieves. Description The approximately 20 to 30 cm wide idol originated in India and represents a grotesque-looking, six-armed humanoid Kleptonis the God of thieves. This artifact has magical powers that it can reveal to a person only, if they prove to be a true thief in their heart and actions. Among the known forces of the statue which can be released through appropriate knowledge of magic, include the summoning of countless winged gremlins or small demons, which are subject to the will of the summoner and can be sent out by him to collect all the available riches. In times of great distress, a knowledgeable user can even bring the statue to life and incite it against his enemies. 2003 Series In the 2003 animated series the god whom represented the idol got the name Kleptonis (from the ancient Greek κλέπτειν ( kléptein ) = "steal"). Otherwise, it's story is that of its Mirage comic book template. The idol at first it was on sale at April O'Neil's antique store Second Time Around. On Halloween a man who called himself the King of Thieves sought to posses the idol in order to become the greatest thief. At first the man asked April if she could hold on to it for him. Later at night a group of thieves attempted to steal it. During the theft the Ninja Turtles fought against them only to learn that thieves were hired to steal the idol. After obtaining the idol the King of thieves attempted to bring it to life using an ancient incantation. This incantation causes the six-armed Thieving God Idol to grow into a giant, living stone beast! The Turtles fight the monster allowing the King and Hadji to escape yet again. The two thieves make it to the streets, where the gremlins begin to pile loot up at their feet. Meanwhile, the Turtles are cornered by the seemingly invincible monster, so they head to the rooftops to have a better tactical advantage. As Mikey is about to be squashed, Don tosses his bo into the feet of the idol and trips the beast, sending it sprawling over the edge of the building. It falls through the pavement below and onto a subway platform. The Turtles follow and jump down into the tunnel to continue the fight. The monster emerges from a pile of rubble, one of its arms is now broken off. Leo takes one last swing at the beast and severs its left limbs - leaving it staggering. Raphael grabs the arm that fell off in the fall and attacks - knocking off the idols head with its own limb! The body staggers for a moment, and then falls off the platform right into the path of a moving train! The Thieving God Idol idol is smashed into pieces - which soon glow red and disappear. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Objects